Sonhos
by Li Morgan
Summary: Gaara enfim pode dormir, mas acaba por ter sonhos estranhos e incômodos! Yaoi Lemon. Sem casais definidos.
1. Desejar

Pois é: Naruto e seus amigos não me pertencem, nunca pertenceram e nunca vão pertencer.

Essa fic contém conteúdo Hentai (sexo) e Lemon (sexo entre pessoas de mesmo sexo), aos que não curtem esse tipo de conteúdo, deixo meu adeus.

Ao deixarem comentários (para os que desejarem) lembrem-se: Educação É Obrigatória.

**Sonhos...**

**Primeiro - Desejar.**

Gaara estava confuso. Nunca tivera noites tranqüilas de sono, na verdade dormia muito pouco durante sua vida, graças ao Shukaku , por isso acreditara que agora poderia dormir como qualquer shinobi normal. Ele só se esquecerá de um detalhe.

Um pequeno e insignificante detalhe: o fato de seus hormônios estarem a toda por causa da idade.

Em vez das reconfortantes noites de sono, Gaara agora padecia sobre com os sonhos mais estranhos e eróticos. Cada noite era algo diferente, cada noite era uma aventura nova.

Ele podia ficar sem dormir, mas era interessante descobrir as coisas que sua mente criava.

Por isso continuava, manhã após manhã, indo direto da cama para o chuveiro. E noite após noite indo para a cama se perguntando: O que acontecerá hoje?

Ele se deitou, puxando as cobertas por sobre ele e se acomodando. Logo caiu adormecido, pronto para entrar mais uma vez no mundo dos sonhos...

_Ele viu a sala em que desenvolvia suas funções como Kazekage. A mesma sala, os mesmos móveis, os mesmos documentos sobre a mesa._

_Viu ele mesmo sentado em sua cadeira, atrás de sua mesa. Ele estava com uma expressão estranha._

_- Gaara, não conseguimos encontrá-lo em parte alguma de Suna – Kankuro apareceu na porta, o irmão estava ofegante._

_- Só quero ser interrompido quando o acharem – gritou o Gaara de sua cadeira._

_Gaara viu o irmão ir embora rápido, com cara de pavor. Ele não tratava mais os outros assim! Curioso, foi até o outro Gaara, o Gaara dos sonhos e parou atrás dele, e pode ver olhos azuis magníficos o olhando debaixo da mesa._

_Foi então que se fundiu ao Gaara do sonho, como um bunshin que retorna ao corpo de origem._

_Olhou para baixo da mesa e pode ver os olhos azuis de Naruto luzirem com malicia._

_- O grande Kazekage-sama – o loiro disse – tão poderoso._

_Gaara sorriu, ouvindo o outro abrir seu zíper. _

_- Você está causando problemas novamente – Gaara falou – Suna toda está agora atrás de você._

_- Mas eu só estou atrás de você – Naruto falou – Kazekage-sama._

_- Naruto..._

_Gaara não conseguiu falar o resto, pois sentiu Naruto abocanhando seu pênis, começando a fazer sexo oral nele._

_Gemeu ao sentir as mãos do loiro retirando sua calça e cueca, deixando-o nu da cintura para baixo, depois irem brincar com seus testículos._

_Instintivamente, segurou o loiro pelos cabelos._

_Naruto sorriu zombador para ele, lambendo toda a extensão do membro já ereto de Gaara._

_- Realmente – Naruto falou ainda mais malicioso – é um grande Kazekage._

_Gaara segurou os cabelos loiros com força, obrigando o outro a se erguer. Virou-o de costas e puxou o short do outro para baixo, tirando o do loiro._

_Passou a língua pelo ânus rosado de Naruto, ouvindo-o gemer. Queria fazê-lo gemer ainda mais._

_Erguendo-se novamente, virou o loiro para ele, colocando-o sentado sobre a mesa, com os pés apoiados no tampo. Colocando-se entre as pernas abertas daquele loiro enlouquecedor, começou a penetrá-lo vagarosamente._

_- Gaara – gemeu Naruto, jogando a cabeça para trás e fechando os maravilhosos olhos._

_Gaara penetrou completamente Naruto, parando para sentir o corpo do loiro envolvê-lo deliciosamente._

_- Gaara – Naruto tornou a falar, agora com um tom de resmungo._

_Sorrindo, o ruivo saiu e entrou rápido, atingindo a próstata do loiro e fazendo-o gemer, se derretendo em seus braços._

_Gaara gemeu ao ouvir os sons desconexos que Naruto fazia._

_Era sempre um prazer enorme ter o loiro em seus braços. Por conhecer os gostos do loiro, por já tê-lo há muito em seus braços, começou a se movimentar mais rápido, como ele e seu loiro gostavam. _

_Quando sentiu o orgasmo próximo, Gaara deu uma parada, recuperando o fôlego e a consciência, não queria que acabasse tão rápido assim._

_Arfou ao sentir as pernas de Naruto envolvendo sua cintura e puxando-o para si._

_- Naruto – murmurou rouco, sentindo o loiro começar a se mover, impondo um ritmo mais acelerado._

_- Juntos – Naruto murmurou arfando – dessa...vez...juntos..._

_Gaara se deixou dominar, sabendo que nada impediria aquele loiro determinado. Sorrindo e gemendo, pegou o pênis do loiro, masturbando-o na velocidade das investidas._

_- Naruto – gemeu o nome de seu parceiro, sentindo o gozo se aproximando rapidamente._

_- Sim...Gaara..._

_Naruto gemeu, agarrando-se as costas de Gaara, marcando-o com suas unhas. Gaara sentiu o interior de Naruto se contrair envolta dele, e se entregou ao vertiginoso prazer de gozar junto com Naruto._

_Abraçados e ofegantes, ficaram aqueles dois ali, sobre a mesa cheia de papeis importantes._

_Gaara beijou delicadamente os cabelos loiros e sedosos, buscando a boca macia e vermelha._

_- Humm – gemeu Naruto, ao sentir Gaara saindo de dentro dele – então é isso que os Kage fazem quando estão sozinhos em suas salas?_

_Gaara sorriu, sentando novamente em sua cadeira e levando Naruto consigo, acomodando-o em seu colo._

_- Não – Gaara falou no ouvido de Naruto – isso é o que eu faço com os ninjas de Konoha que vem me incomodar._

_Naruto riu, sabendo que Gaara só faria isso com ele._

_- Ashiteru, Gaara – murmurou Naruto._

_Gaara beijou aqueles lábios rubros e inchados por seus beijos, marcando posse sobre o loiro no seu colo._

_- Ashiterumo – respondeu._

Gaara despertou assustado em seu quarto, sentindo-se excitado. Dos sonhos que vinha tendo, os com Naruto sempre eram os mais prazerosos.

**Nota da Li:**

É isso ai, estou tentando por meu intelecto desavergonhado para escrever essa fic. Agradeceria se mandassem reviews dando idéias de quem mais gostariam de ver com Gaara. Lembrem-se: Vale tudo!

Aos que leram,

Beijos da Li.


	2. Entregar

Pois é: Naruto e seus amigos não me pertencem, nunca pertenceram e nunca vão pertencer.

Essa fic contém conteúdo Hentai (sexo) e Lemon (sexo entre pessoas de mesmo sexo), aos que não curtem esse tipo de conteúdo, deixo meu adeus.

Ao deixarem comentários (para os que desejarem) lembrem-se: Educação É Obrigatória.

**Sonhos...**

**Segundo – Entregar (Gaara X Lee- Yaoi/Lemon). **

Gaara olhava para a lua cheia, passara o dia sem poder olhar para sua mesa sem corar, fazendo com que muitas kunoichis de Suna, e alguns ninjas, suspirassem dizendo que ele era Kawai!

Ele não merecia isso, ser totalmente desacreditado só por não conseguir olhar a mesa sem pensar no que sonhara.

Temari parecia muito contente em defender a honra de seu irmão mais novo, afastando os admiradores de perto dele, mas isso só o fazia se sentir ainda mais envergonhado.

Sua sorte era que Kankuro não se encontrava na vila, se não seria seu fim, podia até ouvir as piadas que Kankuro faria sobre isso.

Suspirando cansado, encostou-se nos travesseiros, tentando ficar acordado e não se deixar levar pelo mundo dos sonhos...

_Estava em Konoha, isso podia afirmar por causa das arvores frondosas que ocupavam tudo a sua volta._

_Sentia-se perdido ali, sem saber exatamente em que parte da vila se encontrava. Olhou para frente e viu um Dojo. Resolveu ir até lá para ver se encontrava alguém para lhe indicar o caminho para o centro da vila._

_Se estava em Konoha devia primeiro se apresentar a Hokage._

_Abriu a porta de correr de forma respeitosa, olhando lá para dentro._

_- Gaara-sama – uma voz falou atrás dele – fico contente que tenha vindo me desafiar._

_Gaara se voltou, querendo explicar para quem quer que fosse que não tinha a mínima intenção de desafiar ninguém._

_Não teve tempo de falar, pois foi arrastado para dentro do Dojo pela Fera Verde de Konoha._

_Rock Lee, fechava a porta do Dojo, olhando sorridente para o ruivo parado e estático._

_- Não fique parado ai, Gaara-sama – Lee falou contente – vamos lutar._

_Gaara viu o moreno parar a sua frente, com sua posição de luta de sempre. As costas eretas, o braço esquerdo apoiado nas costas e a mão direita chamando-o. _

_Algo dizia em sua mente que isso estava completamente errado, não queria lutar com Lee, por isso ficou parado, olhando o moreno._

_- Se não vai começar – Lee falou – eu começo._

_Rápido como um raio, Lee correu até ele, Gaara fechou os olhos, preparado para o impacto do golpe, mas ao contrario do que pensava, Lee saiu de perto dele sem realmente golpeá-lo. Confuso, abriu os olhos e focou o moreno._

_Lee sorria mais ainda, com seu cinto marrou na mão._

_- O que..._

_Antes de Gaara poder terminar a frase, Lee atacou novamente, roubando dessa vez seu colete. Arregalando os olhos, Gaara avançou, tentando deter o moreno._

_Lee sorria amplamente, vendo o ruivo entrar na batalha. Logo as roupas deles estavam abandonadas por todo o tatame do Dojo._

_Nus, os dois ninjas se olharam, um de cada lado do Dojo. Gaara não sabia muito bem como explicar , mas estava achando extremamente sexy essa "luta"._

_Lee avançou mais uma vez, pegando o ruivo desprevenido, agarrou-o por trás, beijando o pescoço pálido, depois sussurrou no ouvido do loiro:_

_- Peguei você, Gaara-sama – o moreno de sobrancelhas grossas disse, passando uma mão pelo peito do ruivo menor enquanto a outra buscava a ereção do Kazekage._

_- Lee..._

_Gaara gemeu, sentindo o moreno tocá-lo tão intimamente, buscou os lábios do moreno, beijando-o até ficarem ofegantes._

_Gaara pode sentir a ereção do moreno roçar suas nádegas, insinuante, levou a mão até o pênis do moreno, torturando-o da mesma forma deliciosa como era torturado._

_- Gaara-sama – Lee ofegou no ouvido do ruivo para depois morder delicadamente aquele ombro branco._

_Gaara sentiu Lee o puxar para o chão de tatame, e abraçou o moreno, sentindo suas ereções se encostarem enquanto Lee o devorava em um beijo apaixonado._

_Ambos estavam ofegantes quando o beijo acabou, olharam-se, na expectativa do primeiro movimento do outro. Percebendo isso, Lee sorriu antes de falar novamente:_

_- Se não vai começar – Lee falou – eu começo._

_Gaara sentiu o moreno puxar seu quadril para cima, acomodando-se entre suas pernas, receoso, viu o moreno se preparar para penetrá-lo._

_- Lee, eu..._

_- Aqui vou eu, Gaara-sama – Lee falou antes de penetrar o ruivo com uma única investida._

_Gaara sentiu seu corpo parecer que ia rasgar, numa dor lancinante que roubou seu fôlego._

_Lee, vendo a expressão de dor do ruivo ficou parado, imóvel dentro do menor, esperando o corpo do outro se acostumar com a invasão. Beijou delicadamente o ruivo, querendo apagar a magoa que tinha causado._

_Aos poucos, Gaara foi relaxando, até a dor cessar por completo, só então abriu os olhos verdes. _

_- Gomen, Gaara-sama – Lee se desculpou, começando a se movimentar vagarosamente._

_- Lee... – Gaara gemeu ao sentir os movimentos que o moreno fazia dentro dele, aos poucos a nova dor foi apaziguando, dando lugar ao prazer._

_Gemeu rouco quando sentiu Lee começar a masturbá-lo no ritmo das investidas._

_Sentiu as estocadas aumentarem de intensidade e abriu os olhos, olhando o moreno que o observava atento, enquanto nos olhos negros uma chama conhecida ardia._

_- Gaara-sama – Lee murmurou, sentindo que não duraria mais muito._

_Gaara fechou os olhos novamente, sendo tragado pelo orgasmo. O corpo pálido do ruivo se contraiu ao atingir o clímax. Ao ouvir o gemido de saciedade e prazer de Gaara, Lee foi tragado para seu próprio orgasmo, deixando-se cair sobre o ruivo, momentaneamente exausto._

_Gaara abraçou o corpo forte e delgado, amparando o moreno de forma doce._

_Quando Lee recuperou um pouco dos sentidos, rolou para o lado, puxando Gaara consigo e o acomodando sem eu colo._

_Gaara viu a letargia que dominava o moreno, e começou a beijá-lo no pescoço, ombros e peito, descendo cada vez mais a trilha de beijos e mordiscadas._

_Logo percebeu o moreno novamente ereto, e sorriu. Aproveitando o relaxamento muscular do moreno, colocou-o de lado, ficando a suas costas e penetrando-o de forma lenta._

_Lee gemeu, abrindo os olhos, não por dor, mas pela rapidez com que o ruivo os excitará._

_Gaara começou a se mover lentamente, beijando o pescoço e nuca do moreno, sentindo o cabelo macio do lutador de Taijutsu, assim como a musculatura forte e trabalhada de seu corpo se contrair e distender._

_- Gaara...mais...rápido – Lee gemeu, começando a movimentar seu próprio quadril, jogando-o contra a ereção de Gaara._

_Gaara gemeu, sentindo o corpo do moreno envolvê-lo deliciosamente. Com a mão livre, pegou a ereção de Lee, usando os movimentos do moreno para dar ritmo a manipulação._

_Lee gritou o nome de Gaara, alcançando mais uma vez o clímax, e Gaara se deixou levar novamente para o lugar onde o moreno estava._

_Mais uma vez ofegantes, mas agora completamente lânguidos e satisfeitos, se deixaram ficar ali no chão de tatame, abraçados e ofegantes, esperando as respirações se normalizarem._

_Quando isso ocorreu, Lee se voltou para Gaara, beijando-lhe a boca e dizendo com seu sorriso amplo:_

_- Isso é o fogo da juventude!_

Gaara acordou em sua cama, abraçando o travesseiro e sentindo-se completamente suado e molhado. Vermelho de vergonha. Correu até o banheiro.

"Quando esses sonhos vão parar?" , se perguntou dividido. Uma parte dele queria poder dormir tranqüilo, a outra queria aproveitar os prazeres tórridos dos sonhos.

**Nota da Li:**

Primeiro eu quero mandar um beijo especial e agradecimentos ternos e passionais as pessoas que escreverão Reviews para mim:

Claki

**FeH-Chan**

**Camila XD**

Motoko Li

Yami no Hime01

**Ariadne McLower**

Para aqueles que tem o nome em negrito, espero que tenha agradado esse segundo capitulo, ele foi feito para vocês.

Espero que todos os que leram tenham gostado.

Resolvi deixar claro o nome da pessoa com que o sonho se realizaria, e o gênero, quem não curte, não lê!

Acho que o terceiro será com a Sakura, e já aviso, eu não gosto dela, por isso pode haver dor, humilhação e outras coisas pervertidas, baixas e pesadas. Vai ser uma espécie de vingança pessoal.

Bem, sem assustar os leitores, eu me despeço.

Até o próximo capitulo e,

Beijos da Li.


	3. Espreitar

Akatsuki

**Naruto e seus personagens não me pertencem mais, perdi no joquempo para Masashi Kishimoto. **

**Fic Yaoi, by Li Morgan (lê-se: LEMON)! ****Não, curte, não leia!**

**Terceiro – Espreitar**

--

_Ele se estava em uma imensa caverna de pedra. Lembrava vagamente de já ter estado lá. Não sentia medo, nem curiosidade, se perguntava por que estava ali quando começou ao ouvir as palavras que ecoavam pelas pedras. Conhecia aquelas vozes e foi aquele som que seguiu, até se depara com aquilo._

_Correntes de tamanhos diferentes saiam do teto parta prender uma mesma pessoa. Naruto estava ali, vestido normalmente com sua calça negra e jaqueta laranja, porem tinha grilhões em seus pulsos, tornozelos e cintura, e discutia com Uchiha Sasuke que simplesmente replicava rindo, tirando as roupas aos poucos._

_Gaara observou o momento exato em que o moreno rasgou a jaqueta de Naruto, deixando os pedaços presos nos baços dele. Naruto, sendo Naruto, continuou vociferando e gritando, deixando o moreno ainda mais excitado. A calça negra de Naruto foi baixada e as correntes modificadas, deixando o loiro se quatro no ar._

_Sasuke puxou a boca vermelha e a invadiu com a língua, olhando feio para o loiro quando esse lhe mordeu. Então um sorriso cruel se formou na boca do Uchiha, enquanto ele tirava a última peça de roupa e revelava a ereção latejante. Sasuke caminhou sem pressa para as costas de Naruto, igualmente sem presa se acomodou entre as pernas abertas e com um único puxão, se acomodou entre as nádegas douradas, mostrando sua intenção. _

_O grito de dor de Naruto ecoou pelas pedras, gelando sua alma. O Uchiha porem se movia, em seu rosto, a mais cruel face do prazer._

_- Estreito – Sasuke falou entre os dentes, mostrando que estava adorando aquilo – muito estreito._

_O filete de sangue descia pela perna dourada enquanto o moreno se movia, mais feroz e selvagem. Naruto se debatia, gritava e sofria, mas lutava contra o inevitável e isso parecia alegrar o Uchiha ainda mais._

_- Reconheça – Sasuke falou entre os dentes, apertando aquelas nádegas redondas e investindo ainda mais profundamente – está gostando disso. Estava esperando por mim._

_Naruto tinha lágrimas nos olhos ao negar com a cabeça._

_- Bastardo – gritou o loiro desesperado e então Sasuke acertou um ponto que o fez fraquejar – eu vou te matar por isso._

_Sasuke sorriu cruel, acertando novamente aquele ponto e vendo Naruto fraquejar. A mão pálida buscou a ereção do loiro, que começava a se mostrar, quase timidamente e a pegou, começando a masturbar._

_- Não pode mentir para mim – Sasuke falou prepotente._

_- Me larga – Naruto gritou, humilhado e excitado – me deixa, seu maldito._

_- Hai, hai – Sasuke puxou novamente as nádegas, fazendo Naruto gemer baixinho e voltar a gritar._

_Gaara sabia que o loiro começava a sentir prazer, podia ver isso nos olhos que Naruto tentava ocultar, porem isso lhe trazia ainda mais sofrimento. Ser violado, obrigado e sentir prazer com isso era errado, assim como era errado ele ficar ali vendo aquilo, se excitando com aquilo e não fazer nada para ajudar o loiro. Naruto era seu amigo, seu igual. Tinha..._

_- Hum, olha o que achei aqui – a voz rouca soou no ouvido de Gaara e ele sentiu a mão fria entrando por suas roupas enquanto um corpo se colava as suas costas, a mão foi direto para sua ereção, o som de um riso baixo – vamos nos juntar a eles?_

_Gaara gostaria de dizer que estava sendo arrastado, mas não era verdade, estava se deixando conduzir enquanto aquele atrás dele abria suas vestes. Libertando sua ereção da prisão das roupas e o parando enfrente a Naruto, que tinha os olhos cheios de lágrimas de humilhação._

_- Ototo – a voz soou novamente no ouvido de Gaara – meu brinquedo vai fazer o seu parar de gritar._

_- Ele morde – Sasuke gemeu investindo e então libertou a ereção de Naruto e agarrou as nádegas douradas, mudando o ritmo, não tinha porque ser rápido – mas se quer arriscar._

_Itachi simplesmente sorriu, pegando o queixo de Naruto e apertando suas bochechas, o fazendo abrir à boca e empurrando Gaara para frente, acomodando a ereção do ruivo naquela boca, enquanto baixava as calças do ruivo. Abriu seu sobretudo, afastando levemente as calças e roçando sua própria ereção nas nádegas brancas do ruivo, vendo ele o olhar cheio de receio._

_- De um pouco de prazer ao meu brinquedinho – Itachi falou para Naruto, olhando-o por sobre o ombro de Gaara enquanto separava as nádegas do ruivo e se acomodava – porque eu darei dor._

_Gaara arregalou os olhos e gemeu de dor ao ser brutalmente penetrado, como Naruto fora. Os olhos se chocaram com os azuis, que pareciam se compadecer por ele. E então sentiu a língua de Naruto, cálida e aveludada, massageando seu pênis com carinho e inexperiência._

_- Meu brinquedo gosta do seu – Sasuke falou cruel, saindo completamente e tornando a entrar, fazendo isso sucessivas vezes e arrancando gemidos abafados de Naruto, que sugava a ereção de Gaara. _

_Gaara segurou os cabelos de Naruto, acariciando-os com carinho, enquanto a dor e o prazer se misturavam dentro dele. Mordeu o lábio inferior até o sentindo sangrar e não se importando. Não daria o prazer aos Uchiha de ouvirem seus gemidos. Os olhos azuis mostraram que reconhecia seu empenho, que o admirava e Gaara quase gemeu ao sentir Naruto movendo a boca, no ritmo que Sasuke o movia, o sorriso de lado do Uchiha mostrava que ele estava se divertindo muito com aquela pequena rebelião e que julgava inútil._

_Itachi sorriu também, e então investiu ainda mais rápido, afastando as pernas de Gaara ao máximo e entrando completamente dentro daquele corpo quente e estreito, acertando o ponto que fez o ruivo gemer abafado. O canal estreito que o envolvia vibrou por isso e Itachi gemeu, repetindo o movimento, até que ouviu o grito de libertação de Gaara, enquanto Naruto tossia engasgado. _

_Gaara então foi jogado no chão, enquanto Itachi lhe erguia as pernas e entrava nele mais uma vez, puxando seus cabelos._

_- Você é muito gostoso, Kazekage – Itachi falou sugando o lábio ferido de Gaara antes de invadir com a língua sua boca – agarre-se em mim e se entregue, ou então eu o machucarei, como Sasuke está fazendo com Naruto-kun._

_Gaara queria lutar, mas também não queria, por isso acabou se agarrando ao corpo nu e quente sobre ele e foi levado ao colo de Itachi, que movia os quadris o segurando em um abraço apertado. Os sons de Naruto e Sasuke, bem como os próprios deles, enchiam o ar com uma aura de luxuria que Gaara nunca havia experimentado. Agarrou os cabelos negros e longos enquanto Itachi movia seu quadril como desejava e lhe dava prazeres inimagináveis._

_- Escolha – Sasuke falou parando de se mover, ainda dentro de Naruto – a dor, ou prazer._

_- Vá a merda – Naruto gritou e Sasuke riu, recomeçando a dança frenética._

_Itachi e Gaara pareciam se amar, movendo-se em sincronismo e lasciva, ele e Naruto pareciam uma luta, como sempre fora. E ambos sentiam prazer naquilo. Naruto não se entregaria de boa vontade e Sasuke não possuía ternura para o instigar. Agarrou o pênis latejante do loiro e o masturbou com força, sentindo que logo iria inundar aquele corpo quente com seu sêmen._

_- Naruto – Sasuke gemeu antes de gozar dentro de Naruto. _

_O loiro gemeu, baixinho, quase rendido, ao ejacular na mão de Sasuke, que sentava agora, movendo as correntes e o fazendo cair perto dele antes de o puxar._

_- Adoro machucar você – Sasuke falou contra o ouvido do loiro – porque não é como Gaara. Você sempre vai lutar contra mim, por mais que deseje o mesmo que eu._

_Naruto olhou feio o moreno, estava ofegante e dolorido e então viu Gaara, jogando a cabeça para trás, enquanto Itachi abafava o gemido de libertação na curva de seu pescoço. O gemido de Gaara foi igualmente satisfeito, e ele se permitiu ficar agarrado a Itachi enquanto serenavam._

--

Gaara acordou assustado, reconhecendo seu quarto, sua cama e seu irmão, que o olhava assombrado.

- Você está bem, Gaara? – Kankuro perguntou chegando perto – está vermelho e ofegante. Pesadelo?

- Hai – Gaara falou sem se mover, afundando a cara no travesseiro e agradecendo por estar de bruços – pode ir, eu já vou.

- Hai – Kankuro sorriu e então parou na porta – Naruto e os dois sobre sua supervisão já se encontram em Suna. Na verdade, no corredor.

Gaara gemeu uma maldição. Naruto estava em Suna, e pior, viera com os dois irmãos Uchiha que estavam cumprindo pena sobre a supervisão do loiro. Como iria encarar o loiro e os Uchiha? Por kami, porque não o matava de uma vez, antes que fosse completamente desacreditado como Kazekage?

- Gaara-sama? – a voz rouca que ouvira gemendo em seu sonho soou da porta – está doente?

- Tsc – Sasuke reclamou – como se fossemos seus servos. Porque tenho que ficar esperando?

- Teme, respeite o Kazekage – Naruto repreendeu animado – Itachi, não se preocupe. Gaara, precisa de alguma coisa?

- Paz – Gaara falou entre os dentes antes de correr para o banheiro e tomar mais um dos incontáveis banhos frios que vinha tomando.

--

**Nota da Li:**

Sinceras desculpas pela demora. Li sente muito, Li má, Li não tem responsabilidade.

Li promete se esforçar e postar mais rápido, Li nunca mais vai ser tão relapsa.

O próximo vai ser com Kakashi ou Neji. Na próxima semana terão mais um capítulo postado, Prometo!

Já ne, e

Kissus da Li


	4. Alívio

Naruto e seus personagens não me pertencem mais, perdi no joquempo para Masashi Kishimoto

**Naruto e seus personagens não me pertencem mais, perdi no joquempo para Masashi Kishimoto. **

**Fic Yaoi, by Li Morgan (lê-se: LEMON)! ****Não, curte, não leia!**

**Quarto – Alívio **

--

Gaara estava quase sentindo falta de ter o Shukaku dentro dele, por mais aterrorizante, doloroso ou maligno que fossem os pesadelos que tinha antigamente, podia se levantar na manhã seguinte e impor respeito. Agora, que aquele maldito mostro de areia fora tirado dele, acordava para tomar banhos frios e agraciar Suna com sua face corada.

Podia ser pior? Não, ter Naruto, em seu escritório, encostado distraído em sua mesa, aquela mesa, com os dois Uchiha fora uma das batalhas mais difíceis que ele lutara. Pelo menos podia se dizer vencedor, já que se manteve impassível durante todo o dialogo. E não fez feio tão pouco durante os dois dias de viagem até Konoha para prestigiar o Chunnin Shiken. Claro que não dormiu, mas quem precisa dormir? Podia fazer isso em Konoha, em um quarto fechado, de preferência selado. Graças a kami as acomodações para o Kazekage lha davam o conforto de ficar sozinho, com um banheiro amplo e um chuveiro frio que parecia ser feito para seus problemas. Graças a kami gastava pouquíssimo chakra para fazer a armadura de areia, e nunca fora muito comunicativo, assim não precisava realmente falar, apenas concordar e olhar feio.

Às vezes tinha que agradecer por sua personalidade deformada de outrora, realmente agradecer, pois assim não esperavam muito dele, não buscavam conversas amenas e não se preocupavam com seus longos silêncios. Por isso, quando a noite caiu em Konoha, estava exausto demais para lutar contra o sono e rezava para que isso o ajudasse a não sonhar.

--

_Aquilo não ia dar certo, deveria saber que seus malditos hormônios não iam lhe deixar quieto. O que teria que fazer para que aquilo acabasse? Sonhos molhados não eram realmente algo de se orgulhar, ainda mais quando eles envolviam violação e os parceiros variavam. Aqueles com que sonhava eram seus amigos, pessoas que admirava, ou como no caso dos Uchiha, pessoa que reconhecia a força, embora os odiasse pessoalmente. Era humilhante ter que encontrar essas pessoas, ter que se esconder delas, ou simplesmente ignorá-las porque não podia controlar seus malditos hormônios. E lá estava ele mais uma vez observando um desses amigos, um companheiro de lutas e missões, treinando sem camisa._

_Por kami, podia ser menos obvio? Nunca que Hyuuga Neji, o gênio da família Hyuuga, o primeiro deles a se tornar jounin, iria treinar sem camisa. O homem era a discrição em pessoa. O que mais iria ver, Shino sorrindo? Escreveu uma nota mental que se isso um dia acontecesse em seus sonhos, era hora de arrumar as coisas e se mandar para o outro mundo, apenas a morte o salvaria depois disso, porque a demência já haveria de ter chegado a muito._

_E Neji treinava, sozinho e sem camisa, com aqueles cabelos longos se grudando ao corpo suado. Era um lindo corpo, os músculos mostravam força e definição. O rosto era pura concentração enquanto o jounin usava chakra, kunais e shurikens para acertar os alvos móveis. Olhou então para si mesmo e se viu apenas com as roupas normais, calça negra e blusa telada, lembrando que nunca, se mostrava assim. _

_- Vai ficar olhando, Kazekage – Neji perguntou de costas – ou quer treinar também?_

_Oh, talvez fosse apenas um sonho normal, estava tão acostumado a ter aqueles sonhos pervertidos que pensara que aquele também fosse. Mas analisando bem, estava com uma roupa confortável para treino, assim como o Hyuuga e nunca antes treinara com ele, apenas observara suas técnicas. Seria um bom treino, mesmo que sonhado._

_- Vou – por mais que desejasse falar mais, achava que as palavras eram supervalorizadas e já que aquele era um sonho normal, ele se mostraria o mais normal possível._

_Neji então se virou, e se colocou em posição de combate. Gaara agradeceu por isso, ainda mais quando começaram um taijutsu rápido e instrutivo. Os movimentos da família Hyuuga eram quase imbatíveis e Gaara agradecia silenciosamente que o outro não estivesse usando chakra para golpeá-lo ou impedir sua circulação. _

_Aquilo estava sendo realmente prazeroso, lutar, sentir o vento batendo sobre a pele suada. Aquilo sim que era um sonho bom._

_Aproveitou relaxando, dando tudo de si, usando suas jutsus e apreciando a forma como Neji esquivava e defendia deles. Era um lutador de longas distancia, embora sua defesa fosse quase indestrutível, já Neji era de pequena distancia e sua Kekkei Genkai, seu poderoso byakugan era uma arma quase mortal e o jounin de Konoha possuía uma defesa quase tão perfeita quanto a sua._

_- Hakke Hyakunijuuhachishou (__Campo de Visão, 128 Palmas de Oito Divindades__) – Neji gritou acertando todos os pontos de chakra de Gaara e o jogando longe, incapaz de se mover._

_Gaara gemeu de dor, sentindo que não havia mais nenhum chakra em si, estava dolorido, porem não se sentia realmente ferido, mas completamente desprotegido. A areia, que sempre o protegia, que o envolvia, mesmo sem sua ordem ou desejo, estava caída a seu lado, tão derrotada quanto ele. Então olhou para o Hyuuga, vendo ele se aproximar com um sorriso de lado._

_- Isso foi golpe baixo – Gaara reclamou, encostando a cabeça na relva macia e verde, isso o fascinava em Konoha, a relva, a profusão de verde e o cheiro de natureza._

_- Pode ser, mas o tenho onde quero – Neji anunciou se ajoelhando e abrindo as pernas de Gaara, puxando-o para seu colo e o erguendo com as mãos, até segurar suas costas e manter sua cabeça ao nível da dele – exatamente onde quero._

_Gaara estava espantado e então sentiu seus lábios sendo tomados pelos do jounin. Lábios duros, desacostumados a palavras doces ou sorrisos. A língua de Neji invadiu sua boca, aproveitando-se de sua debilidade, enquanto uma das mãos o sustentava, a outra ia invadindo por baixo da blusa telada e apertando de leve seu mamilo. Neji então se inclinou para trás, fazendo Gaara deslizar por suas pernas e se roçar com a ereção do outro. Os olhos verde-água se arregalaram, enquanto a boca que invadia a sua apenas sorria levemente, mostrando a intenção do outro. Neji estava se divertindo com aquilo, com sua debilidade._

_- Não deveria espreitar os outros com essa roupa – Neji anunciou lambendo o pescoço do ruivo quando o beijo acabou, acomodando então Gaara no chão novamente e puxando a calça negra. _

_Tirou-as sobre os protestos débeis de Gaara, que se sentia cada vez mais fraco, mais seduzido. Vendo-se diante do outro apenas com a blusa telada e cueca._

_- Quis fazer isso desde que o vi lutando a tantos anos atrás, naquele Chunnin Shiken – Neji falou deitando sobre o outro, com uma das mãos dentro da cueca de Gaara enquanto a boca provocava um mamilo pela blusa, antes de a erguer, deixando-os totalmente a mostra – ter o Kazekage de Suna, completamente indefeso, esse era meu desejo, e você o incitou ainda mais vindo até mim._

_Gaara ia replicar quando a boca do outro se apoderou da dele, enquanto a língua invadia sua boca. sentindo o outro apenas afastar a calça, libertando a dolorosa ereção. Roçando-a nele com o fino tecido de algodão a separar suas pernas e então o outro apenas afastou o tecido, penetrando-o direto, causando-lhe uma dor intensa._

_- Sem chakra é diferente – Neji falou sorrindo contra sua boca – é exatamente como pensei que fosse._

_Gaara gemeu quando o outro começou a se mover, embora baixo e contra a boca que mais uma vez exigia a sua. Era doloroso, ainda mais porque o outro insistia em sair completamente e reentrar, machucando-o. então Neji o puxou novamente para seu colo, começando a se mover apenas dentro dele, ainda mais profundamente. Aquilo estava começando a ser bom, realmente bom. O atrito do corpo suado do outro, a restrição da cueca, faziam sua própria ereção latejar como nunca, enquanto aquele membro duro e viril invadia-o, cada vez mais rápido, tragando aos poucos sua racionalidade._

_Envolveu os ombros do outro, marcando a pele branca com suas unhas, começando a ajudar naquela dança, completamente entregue ao que estava sentindo._

_- Neji – gemeu baixinho ao sentir o outro mordendo sua orelha._

_Um suspiro cheio de humor soou no ouvido de Gaara, ouriçando-lhe os poros. E então foi suspenso nos braços do outro antes de ser colocado de quatro sobre o chão e ter sua cueca rasgada com apenas um puxão antes de outro acariciar seu pênis, gemeu mais uma vez desejoso de mais, procurando com o quadril a ereção do outro, que riu sonoramente então. mais um puxão, dessa vez em seu quadril e estava com as mãos apoiadas no chão enquanto sentava sobre as pernas do outro que o penetrava rápido, se movendo e o fazendo enlouquecer._

_A mão de Neji o masturbava em um ritmo diferente do que o invadia, apertando sua ereção amplamente, arrancando um prazer bruto. Rude seria a palavra exata para descrever Neji, para descrever aquilo, rude e delicioso. Gemeu mais uma vez, quase gozando e então sentiu a mão apertando ainda mais enquanto Neji se satisfazia dentro dele, enquanto mordias suas costas e então gozou embalado por aquele som gutural que anunciava o orgasmo do outro._

_- Isso encerra nosso treinamento – Neji falou deitado sobre as costas de Gaara antes de beijar a nuca do ruivo e se afastar, arrumando a roupa e indo pegar a bata branca – espero que nos encontremos novamente, Kazekage-sama, o Lorde de Suna realmente é delicioso._

--

Gaara acordou olhando o teto estranho, aquilo realmente tinha que parar. Iria enlouquecer, ainda mais porque alem de excitado, ainda sentia o gosto do ultraje pelas palavras projetadas por sua mente. Era Sabaku no Gaara, o Kazekage, o Lorde de Suna, não poderia, nem mesmo em sonho, aceitar que depreciassem a sua terra, ao seu lar.

**Nota da Li:**

Viram, Li foi boa, Li não merece ameaças de morte, ou xingamentos. Ninguém precisa ficar bravo com Li, porque Li cumpriu o que prometeu, hai, hai!

Escrevendo esse capítulo, comecei a notar (lerda) que está me faltando criatividade, se fosse Naruto, eu poderia passar anos escrevendo lemons, porque realmente acho que ele é tudo de bom, como uke e como seme, mas como escolhi o Gaara para personagem principal, então está ficando meio difícil. Então vão ser mais ou no máximo dois capítulos como encerramento, então se tem pedidos com alguém e Gaara, que seja agora ou se cale para sempre.

Obrigado pelas reviews, mesmo com ameaças, não que eu tenha me assustado (nunca reconhecerei!) e,

Beijos da Li


	5. Realização

Naruto e seus personagens não me pertencem mais, perdi no joquempo para Masashi Kishimoto

**Naruto e seus personagens não me pertencem mais, perdi no joquempo para Masashi Kishimoto. **

**Fic Yaoi, by Li Morgan (lê-se: LEMON)! ****Não, curte, não leia!**

**Quinto - Realização**

_Estava novamente em Konoha, no quarto destinado a ele como Kazekage quando o moreno entrou. Aquele era o companheiro de time de Naruto, Sai era seu nome e ele seguia Naruto como uma sombra, corando quando o loiro sorria para ele. Só não entendia o porque do moreno estar ali, em seu quarto. Foi então que passou os olhos pelo ambiente. Um sonho, estava em mais um dos malditos sonhos, aquilo não era justo, mesmo porque não conseguia lembrar onde seu corpo realmente estava._

_O moreno andou até ele, olhando com aqueles olhos negros curiosos e Gaara resmungou uma imprecação. Pelo Vento, aquilo nunca iria parar?_

_- Preciso de sua ajuda – Sai falou sorrindo cinicamente._

_- Para que? – Gaara perguntou frio e então viu o moreno se sentando no chão entre suas pernas abertas na cama – o que?_

_- Quero sabe ser é diferente – Sai falou abrindo a calça negra de Gaara – Naruto diz que é._

_Estava confuso sobre o que era diferente quando sentiu as mãos frias do outro sobre seu pênis, estimulando-o antes de colocarem na boca, começando a sugar e lamber. O moreno tinha uma boa técnica, Gaara percebeu, mas não poderia se render aquilo, não quando não sabia onde estava seu corpo._

_- Relaxe – Sai sorriu ainda masturbando Gaara – você vai gostar e eu saberei se o que Naruto diz é verdade._

_- O que Naruto diz? – Gaara perguntou gemendo um xingamento ao sentir a língua do outro contornando sua glande._

_- Que sempre é melhor nos braços de alguém que te ama – Sai falou antes de abocanhar novamente o pênis desperto de Gaara._

_O ruivo só pode gemer, rendido e então começou a ouvir algo fora d o quarto, alguém o chamava. Ele conhecia aquela voz, sabia que deveria abrir a porta, mas não podia, não conseguia, não com as coisas que o moreno fazia com a boca e língua._

_Seu nome foi chamado mais uma vez, mais próximo, com mais desespero e ele estava dividido entre ficar e ir._

_- Gaara – a voz de Kankuro soou tão próxima, como se ele estivesse no quarto e então Gaara acordou._

Acordar de um sonho erótico e encontrar o irmão não era algo que o deixava feliz, ainda mais porque ao abrir os olhos, percebera que estava no meio do caminho entre Suna e Konoha e que o resto da escolta de Suna estava a alguns metros de distancia dele.

- Vai me dizer que porra é essa? – Kankuro perguntou olhando o rosto corado do irmão, a respiração acelerada e a vergonha que via pela primeira vez nas íris verde-água – e não me venha com pesadelo.

Gaara baixou o rosto. Como poderia falar aquilo? Como...

- Droga – Kankuro gemeu, puxando Gaara para seu colo e o protegendo com seu corpo, criando uma barreira – droga, Gaara. Por que eu não percebi antes.

Gaara olhou confuso o irmão e então sentia a mão de Kankuro entrando por suas vestes, envolvendo o membro latejante pelo sonho.

- Como você se toca? – Kankuro perguntou quase gentilmente contra o ouvido do irmãozinho.

- Eu não me toco – Gaara falou confuso e então Kankuro gemeu um resmungo antes de começar a masturbá-lo.

- Idiota – Kankuro falou apertando mais Gaara em seu colo enquanto uma mão masturbava Gaara, a outra mantinha seus gemidos ocultos do resto do pessoal – deveria se tocar, deveria ter ido a um daqueles lugares.

Gaara estava confuso e Kankuro percebeu.

- Prostíbulos, Gaara – Kankuro falou quase gemendo de desejo pelo menor.

A verdade é que Kankuro adorava Gaara, fora rendido pelo primeiro sorriso, pelo primeiro "desculpe". Fora completamente conquistado ao ouvir seu ototo falando do futuro, do futuro que queria construir para ele e para Suna, para tentar ser importante para alguém, como Naruto lhe ensinara. Naquela hora poderia ter falado que já era, que era a pessoa mais importante para Kankuro, mas não podia. Era irmão, era um shinobi de Suna e era homem, não poderia falar aquilo para o jovem Gaara, não poderia corromper a mente que começava a se abrir para as coisas normais e cotidianas. Por isso apenas o protegera, investigara tudo e todos que se aproximavam do irmão e ardia de ciúme ao pensar em Gaara em um prostíbulo. Não queria, mas teria que deixar acontecer, pois Gaara não podia ser dele.

Naruto, tinha mais uma divida com o loiro, mais uma vez ele vira o que Suna e Kankuro não podiam ver. "Gaara está estranho", Naruto falara pensativo, "ele tem já o que, dezesseis, quase dezessete anos?", Kankuro sabia que o loiro sabia a idade de Gaara tão bem quanto o próprio Gaara. "Estranho ele ainda não ter namorado, talvez isso explique o porque de estar nos evitando. A mente humana, depois de anos sendo ferida e estilhaçada, finalmente se voltando ao cotidiano e natural, pode pregar peças interessantes em nós, jinchuurikis", fora essa palavra, ou melhor, o uso dela, que alertara Kankuro sobre o problema e ele ficara mais próximo ainda de Gaara. Naruto não usava a palavra jinchuuriki, ele a odiava como um símbolo de segregação, de distanciamento. Usá-la, mostrava que estava apontando algo que Kankuro deveria ter visto e se preocupado, algo que depois de falar com Temari, começou a entender. E por isso saíra de perto da comitiva que retornava a Suna e fora atrás do irmão, que dormia mais afastado, para encontrá-lo excitado, gemendo baixinho, entregue a mais um sonho. Completamente vulnerável e desprotegido.

Foi tirado de seus pensamentos por Gaara que se virava em seu colo, buscando sua boca, buscando mais contato. Naruto já falara sobre isso também, sobre a carecia de contato humano e carinho que um jinchuuriki sentia. Gaara nunca fora acalentado, abraçado ou acariciado. Primeiro porque era o jinchuuriki no Ichibi, depois porque era o Kazekage. Rendido aos sentimentos que tinha pelo irmão, pela carência que ambos sentiam, ele aproveitou o momento, selando os lábios dos dois em um beijo lascivo. Ensinando a Gaara e roubando seu primeiro beijo real.

- Kankuro –Gaara gemeu contra seus lábios, gozando na mão do irmão entes de se acomodar na curva de seu pescoço.

Kankuro gemeu ao sentir o hálito de Gaara em uma área tão sensível. Não deveria ter se desfeito do uniforme para dormir, agora estava somente com a calça negra normal e a blusa telada, com um satisfeito Gaara entre suas pernas, comprimindo-se contra seu membro que começava mostrar a vontade que lhe queimava, os desejos proibidos que tinha pela única pessoa que não podia ter.

- Você me deseja? – Gaara perguntou surpreso, afastando o rosto para poder olhar o irmão e o que viu foi Kankuro de olhos fechados, como que tentando suprimir algo, algo que ficou evidente pela parte da anatomia do irmão que crescia contra seu quadril. Estava sentado de lado, com as pernas sobre a perna esquerda de Kankuro, a mão esquerda do irmão ainda estava sobre seu pênis, ainda molhada pelo seu sêmen, e Kankuro tentava respirar pausadamente – você me quer?

- Gaara – Kankuro resmungou sentindo o menor se mover ainda mais de encontro a ele – fique quietinho. Pelo Vento, não se mova. Isso é proibido, eu não deveria tê-lo tocado.

Gaara o olhou chocado, e então sorriu, passando a mão pelo rosto serio do irmão.

- Proibido – Gaara falou vendo os olhos castanhos se abrindo, mostrando dor e paixão – porque somos homens ou porque somos irmãos?

- Pelos dois – Kankuro falou baixo, vendo Gaara sorrir e se aproximar novamente, oferecendo os lábios para mais um beijo – maldito Gaara.

Gaara sorriu, sentindo a língua de Kankuro invadir sua boca de forma firme, quase o punindo por aquilo que Gaara não podia e não queria mudar. Inundando o menor com sentimentos que não conseguia entender. Depois disso, Kankuro o deitou sobre a cama improvisada e o abraçou por trás, arrumando as vestes de Gaara antes de mandá-lo dormir. E Gaara o fez, feliz por ter alguém real o abraçando, por sentir o calor de outra pessoa.

--

Kankuro e Gaara chagaram no outro dia a Suna, e se alguém notava que o maior não conseguia encarar Gaara e que fugia de sua presença, não demonstrou. Até que Temari lhe entregou um pergaminho pequeno e selado, um selo que Gaara conhecia.

- Naruto disse para lhe entregar isso quando estivéssemos em Suna – Temari falou sorrindo – há um selo, mas ele disse que você saberia onde e como o abrir.

Gaara sabia, por isso trabalhou o resto do dia como um condenado e quando o sol começava a se por sobre Suna, ele partiu, não para a casa que dividia com os irmãos, mas para o oásis que conhecia desde pequeno e onde sempre se sentia em paz. Tirou as vestes cuidadosamente, dobrando-as e só então entrou na água quente, relaxando o corpo, purificando a mente, lavando-se com cuidado antes de sair e colocar a yukata que trouxera escondida antes de pegar novamente o pergaminho. O símbolo de redemoinho, o símbolo de Naruto marcava o selo, sabia que Naruto havia o feito para que somente aquele a quem se destinasse à mensagem pudesse abri-lo. Abrindo-o, contemplou a letra de Naruto:

"_Estou preocupado. Muito preocupado Gaara, porque você está com problemas e não pensou em mim para os contar. _

_Pensei que você ainda me achasse um igual, porque é assim que eu penso em você. Meu igual, meu amigo. Porem sei também que às vezes, os problemas podem ser vergonhosos demais para que pensemos em revelar assim, sem previa análise. E o que menos temos tido é tempo, eu e você, tempo para estarmos simplesmente juntos e conversarmos._

_Essa idade em que estamos é difícil, ainda mais para pessoas como eu e você. Os outros parecem achar que aqueles que levaram bijuus ou que ainda as levam não são humanos normais, com desejos, sonhos e sentimentos. Eles simplesmente não conseguem ver, por isso pensei que você viria a mim, pena que você não teve coragem. Sei o que você está passando Gaara, pensa que eu também não passei por isso?_

_Você passou anos sem dormir, seu organismo se acostumou a isso, ainda mais porque sua mente estava condicionada a ter apenas pesadelos, culpa daquele baka tanuki, mas agora que ele se foi, que você conseguiu vencer seus medos e finalmente pode ter boas noites de sono, sua mente jovem desperta mostrando desejos que todos tem. _

_Muitos podem me considerar um idiota Gaara, e eu até gosto de manter essa máscara, mas eu e você sabemos que não sou. Posso não ser um gênio como Shikamaru, ou observador e reservado como Neji, curioso como Lee e Sai, mas sou alguém com cérebro também, e apenas precisei juntar dois mais dois. Magoou você me evitar, magoou você não me procurar, mas eu entendo, algumas coisas são privadas demais, são vergonhosas ou estranhas demais para que as partilhemos com palavras, porque as palavras podem ser levadas pelo vento e nunca sabemos onde vão parar, por isso mesmo são importantes. _

_Seus sonhos, são os desejos de encontrar o amor, ainda mais nessa fase conturbada em que você não é mais criança e ainda não é realmente um adulto. Espero que Kankuro tenha prestado atenção às coisas que eu disse para ele, e que você preste atenção às palavras que eu te escrevo._

_Proibido é mais doce, alguns podem dizer, mas na verdade, o amor proibido é apenas aquele que não podemos gritar ao mundo que sentimos. Amor é amor, Gaara, não importa a face e a maneira que se mostre. Nós nos amamos, como amigos, como iguais, somos importantes um para o outro, mas nosso amor é fraternal, sem luxuria e desejo real. Assim como o amor que Kankuro sente por você nada tem haver com o fato de partilharem uma parte de seu sangue. Meio-irmãos, filhos do mesmo pai. _

_O que eu queria te dizer, Gaara, e que se kami-sama for bondoso conosco, que já sentimos muita dor e solidão, é que aquilo que você sente por Kankuro também é diferente. Ele é seu irmão, você pode me falar, mas então, porque você não sente por ele o mesmo que sente por Temari? Simples, e você deve estar começando a entender, porque pode ser discreto, mas nunca burro._

_Ele não vira a você, não como homem, nem como amante, vira como irmão preocupado e ocultara o desejo que sempre sentiu por você. Por que Kankuro é assim, porque ele já aceitou que passaria a vida a seu lado, sacrificando tudo que sente para te proteger, até dele. Mas já não ouve sacrifícios demais, Gaara? Já não pagamos antecipado por todas as alegrias? Assumimos, como homens e shinobis, que apostaríamos nossas vidas pelo bem de nossas vilas, pelo bem desse nosso mundo cheio de desgraça e infortúnio que herdamos e prometemos modificar. Lutamos por aqueles que não possuem força para lutar, lutamos para que haja paz, para que sangue inocente não corra nunca mais. Então podemos nos dar ao luxo de desfrutarmos de amor, do amor romântico Gaara. E não importa se ele é homem, mulher ou cabrito. Não importa se os laços que os unem sejam do coração, ou de sangue._

_Ame, Gaara, apenas ame. Mostre o que deseja e seja feliz, Gaara. Kankuro precisa de você, e você precisa de Kankuro, então vença o preconceito e o pudor dele. Estarei ao seu lado, quando quiser, precisar ou desejar. Basta chamar, basta querer e eu estarei ai._

_Uzumaki Naruto."_

Gaara sorriu para o pergaminho, parando de gerar chakra e vendo as palavras se apagarem, Naruto era realmente muito mais observador e inteligente do que mostrava. Tinha realmente um bom amigo, alguém que o entendia.

- Gaara – a voz de Kankuro soou das dunas que marcavam os limites do oásis, e Gaara se voltou para o irmão, convidando-o com os olhos a se unir a ele ali – já está escuro, não deveria se afastar tanto da vila, não sozinho.

- Nunca estou sozinho aqui – Gaara falou, era assim que se sentia – minha areia me guiou para cá quando eu era criança, desde então, é aqui que eu venho pensar e refletir. Esse é meu lugar especial, o de Naruto é sobre o Monte Kokage. Queria estar aqui para ler o que ele me escrevia.

- O que aquele idiota queria? – Kankuro perguntou sentando afastado de Gaara, coisa que o ruivo notou sorrindo discretamente – porque simplesmente não falou para você?

- Porque palavras têm poder – Gaara sorriu – e podem ser levadas pelo vento. Algumas palavras têm que ser escritas, para que não percam seu poder e para que as entendamos melhor, outras têm que ser ditas baixo e quase em segredo, para que não percam o poder que têm.

- Não entendo – Kankuro falou e então deu de ombros – nunca entendi muito bem a forma como você e Naruto se comunicam, há um elo entre vocês, algo que ninguém pode se intrometer e realmente entender.

- Hai – Gaara suspirou – é verdade. Naruto já me disse o porque disso, nós somos iguais, ambas faces de uma mesma coisa.

- Almas gêmeas? – Kankuro perguntou levemente enciumado.

- Ie – Gaara sorriu, ele percebia agora o tom do irmão, quantas vezes deixara de entender as birras e resmungos de Kankuro? Quantas vezes ainda o faria se não fossem as palavras de Naruto? – Naruto pode explicar melhor, mas a verdade é que ambos somos jinchuurikis. Podem ter me tirado o Shukaku, mas não me tiraram a história, eu cresci com ele dentro de mim, vivi o que um jinchuuriki vive, conheci a dor e a solidão de ter um monstro dentro de mim, e ver os outros me olhando como se eu fosse esse monstro. Cresci sozinho e perdido até Naruto se colocar no meu caminho e me chamar de igual. Até Naruto me ensinar às primeiras lições. Esse pergaminho traz mais uma. Talvez a maior e última, porque não desejo mais ser guiado por Naruto, porque agora quero ensinar a ele o tanto que ele ensinar a mim, para que não haja mais desequilíbrio, e não quero mais o preocupar.

- Naruto estava mesmo preocupado – Kankuro falou – esses sonhos, eles tem sido todos assim, não? Eu...sei de um lugar, fica perto e lá você...

- Não preciso desse lugar – Gaara falou se erguendo e parando a frente do irmão – preciso de você Kankuro.

- Ie – Kankuro mostrava medo e isso fez Gaara sorrir – somos...

- É proibido – Gaara falou abrindo a yukata – por isso mesmo teremos que ser ainda mais discretos, para que ninguém saiba de nada, nem mesmo Temari.

As palavras de Gaara entravam na mente perturbada de Kankuro, palavras que ele desejava ouvir, palavras que seu coração gritava muitas e muitas vezes, e isso mais o desejo que sentia por Gaara estavam vencendo.

- Se você não me desejar – Gaara falou – se não me amar, então eu passarei minha vida só, esperando outro alguém me despertar aquilo que você me despertou.

Kankuro não queria aquilo, não admitiria aquilo, não poderia haver mais ninguém, não quando Gaara mostrava sentir o mesmo que ele. Mesmo que fosse só desejo, mesmo que fosse apenas físico, uma carência de Gaara, não deixaria seu amado irmãozinho nas mãos de ninguém mais.

Kankuro se ergueu cheio de coragem, puxando Gaara para si e o beijando profundamente, vagando com as mãos o corpo pálido e macio do menor, ensinando Gaara a sentir prazer.

Calmo, quase controlado demais, Kankuro baixou a boca pelo pescoço de Gaara, beijando e sugando de leve, deixando pequenas marcas veladas de sua posse sobre o ruivo. Arrancando gemidos baixos de prazer. Sentou no chão, com Gaara em seu colo, com as pernas entorno de sua cintura e baixou até os mamilos rosados, mordendo de leve, sugando e despertando-os, em uma lenta descoberta pelo corpo do menor. Jamais vira Gaara nu, por isso, o deitou com cuidado de costas na areia fofa e abriu a yukata completamente, revelando aquele corpo. Continuou então explorando depois de tirar a camisa telada.

- Kankuro – Gaara gemeu quando sentiu a boca quente do outro em seu pênis, e então chamou ainda mais desesperado ao sentir a boca do irmão em seu testículo, sugando de leve antes de descer para seu ânus. Kankuro sorriu, penetrando aquela entrada virgem com a língua, arrancando gemidos ainda mais fortes do ruivo que afundava as mãos na areia. Quando achou que havia lubrificado o suficiente, tirou a língua e introduziu um dos três dedos que lambeu, ouvindo Gaara arfar de surpresa, mas não dor.

- Você será meu – Kankuro falou colocando o segundo dedo enquanto voltava a alinhar a cabeça à do irmão e o beijava.

Gaara simplesmente se entregava aquilo. Sua única experiência eram os sonhos eróticos que havia tido, e eles nada eram comparados à realidade. Os dedos grossos e quentes de Kankuro dentro dele, despertando uma parte de seu corpo que nem julgava existir. O cheiro do outro, o calor do outro. Kankuro.

- Vai doer – Kankuro falou abrindo muito as pernas do menor depois de se livrar da calça negra – mas eu tentarei ser o mais gentil possível.

Gaara concordou, tentando relaxar e então sentiu Kankuro começar a entrar nele. Gritou estrangulado, como doía, parecia o partir. Sentindo Kankuro parar de penetrá-lo, olhou os olhos castanhos.

- Não precisamos fazer – Kankuro falou preocupado.

Gaara sorriu de leve no meio da dor que sentia, agarrando os ombros de Kankuro e projetando os quadris para frente, sentindo ainda mais dor. Apenas a glande de Kankuro estava dentro dele, a parte mais larga do pênis do irmão, dentro dele. Aquilo o excitou, estava realmente com Kankuro o tomando. Agarrou-se ainda mais a Kankuro, contornando a cintura do maior com as pernas enquanto o puxava pelos ombros para mais perto, aprofundando ainda mais, até Kankuro estar quase completamente dentro dele. Só então respirou, notando que segurara o ar até então. Doía, mas ao mesmo tempo, sabia que a dor passaria e que algo maior tomaria seu lugar. A balança, deveria sacrificar algo para ganhar algo.

- Se mova – pediu Gaara – onegai.

Kankuro gemeu, mordendo o lábio pálido do irmãozinho enquanto começava a se mover muito de leve, reverente e gentil ao máximo, fazendo com que Gaara se acostumasse com a invasão a seu corpo. Era tão difícil seguir aquilo, havia tanto desejo, tanta luxuria pelo outro. Desejava tanto aquele ruivo quase inexpressivo, era tão delicioso estar dentro daquele corpo estreito e que era só dele. Porem o amor que sentia por Gaara o ajudava a manter a racionalidade e não se entregar ao instinto de se mover com rudeza, tomando sem se importar em entregar. Logo sentia Gaara se movendo com ele, ajudando-o a alcançar um ritmo mais rápido, mais quente, enquanto o vento frio do deserto soprava sobre os corpos quentes e suados, gerando ainda mais prazer.

-Kankuro – Gaara chamou gemendo e o mais velho saiu de dentro dele, a resposta de Gaara foi tirar a yukata dos braços e se posicionar de quatro à frente do irmão – venha, aniki.

- Demônio – Kankuro resmungou penetrando Gaara com força, fazendo-o arfar de desejo, prazer e dor. Gaara jamais o chamara de irmão, nii-san, ou aniki, estava o provocando, e Kankuro estava adorando isso.

Gaara gemia a cada estocada, arrancando Kankuro da racionalidade, fazendo-o investir ainda mais forte, ainda mais desejoso, queria gozar dentro daquele corpo, do corpo do seu ototo, do corpo do homem que amava.

Estava quase conseguindo isso quando Gaara engatinhou para longe, olhando para ele e sorriu, entes de o sentar novamente no chão e se sentar sobre o colo de Kankuro, penetrando-se sozinho e começando a mover o corpo suado enquanto o beijava e arrancava gemidos do maior.

Kankuro sentia que precisava de mais.

- Segure-se em mim – Kankuro pediu apertando a bunda de Gaara e se erguendo, fazendo assim como que penetrasse completamente e profundamente o menor, que arfava com a boca aberta, deliciado pelo prazer até se libertar chamando seu nome, marcando o abdômen dos dois com sua satisfação.

Kankuro gemeu movendo aquela bunda enquanto Gaara se agarrava ainda mais a ele e então gozou, gritando pelo ruivo antes de cair sentado sobre a areia fofa e quente, sentindo Gaara tão ofegante quanto ele respirar em seu pescoço.

Ficaram assim, não mais como irmãos, mas como amantes, até que a lua brilhasse imensamente no céu noturno, até que as respirações se acalmassem e então Gaara tirou o rosto do seu novo refugio.

- Eu te amo – Kankuro falou baixinho, beijando de leve os lábios inchados do ruivo em seu colo.

- Hai – Gaara falou sonolento – e eu a você, meu Kankuro.

Kankuro sorriu por isso e então saiu do menor, pegando-o como uma noiva no colo e se erguendo novamente, indo para dentro da água morna do oásis, que lavou as evidências do que acabavam de partilhar.

- Como ficaremos? – Kankuro perguntou libertando Gaara que se colocava de pé a sua frente.

- Seremos irmãos aos olhos dos outros – Gaara falou – amantes quando sozinhos.

- Como poderemos manter isso em segredo? – Kankuro perguntou confuso – vamos acabar explodindo.

- Naruto sabe – Gaara falou e então sorriu para o pergaminho – ele já sabia, muito antes de mim ou de você. Foi ele que me disse que um amor proibido é aquele que somente não pode ser gritado. Também me disse que você jamais viria a mim como homem.

Kankuro sorriu puxando o ruivo para ele, sentindo o corpo despertar mais uma vez ao sentir aquela pele quente e macia de encontro ao dele.

- Naruto, está se mostrando muito esperto – Kankuro falou segurando a nuca de Gaara antes de o beijar.

- Hai – Gaara sorriu entregando os lábios, sabendo que logo iniciaria mais um round de sexo, já que o corpo de Kankuro respondia tão prontamente ao seu.

Sorrindo levemente, pensou que Naruto era realmente um grande amigo, por perceber e lhe mostrar o caminho certo a seguir. Teria que agradecer ao loiro quando o encontrasse. Orem, agora, queria apenas sentir novamente o prazer de estar nos braços de Kankuro, quantas vezes pudessem agüentar.

--

- Pronto – Naruto falou abrindo os olhos e encarando o moreno que estava aparado há horas silenciosamente a sua frente – está feito.

- Não deveria se meter tanto nos assuntos dos outros – Itachi falou sereno.

- Dos outros? – Naruto sorriu de lado – quem é que ficava me mandando sonhos eróticos todas as noites?

- Tive meus motivos – Itachi falou puxando o loiro e o beijando.

- Deveria ter ciúmes se eu não conseguisse fazer Gaara ver a verdade – Naruto falou se afastando e abrindo a jaqueta, mostrando para aquele pervertido quem é que era o mestre ali – agora que ele está feliz, realizado nos braços do homem que ama, não precisa mais se preocupar.

Itachi observou o loiro deixar a jaqueta cair no chão, antes de fazer a calça tomar o mesmo destino e então lhe sorrir e andar nu pela sala até o quarto. Na porta, Naruto olhou sobre o ombro, em um quente convite a luxuria.

- Nunca deveria ter te ensinado dominar os sonhos – Itachi gemeu antes de se livrar das roupas e seguir o loiro, completamente rendido.

**Nota da Li**:

Não tive inspiração para fazer SaiGaa. Não deu, estava difícil, assim pulei direto para a parte KakGaa, espero que ela tenha compensado.

O oásis, e a realidade de Gaara é meu presente de aniversário para Momotoko-chan. Espero que tenha gostado!

Obrigado por todos aqueles que incentivaram, ajudaram e xingaram durante a realização de Sonhos. Espero que me perdoem pelos atrasos, falta de atenção aos detalhes e outras perversões.

Beijos da Li.


End file.
